Our First Words
by BlackButlerKitty
Summary: This Is The Sequel To My Last Words
_**(Sorry if there's any mistakes... i need an editor... And if you want to be I'll have an explanation in the next chapter)**_

~Sebastian's P.O.V.~

It was around eight in the morning when I woke up to a sharp pain in my side and opened my eyes to see Ciel clinging against me, his claws digging through my shirt and into my skin. He was still asleep but he was whimpering loudly and every few seconds he would dig his claws into me again. This had been happening for awhile now, almost a month and I was afraid that one of these days he was going to rip me into pieces. Sitting up slightly, I ran a hand through his hair and whispered to him softly.

"Ciel… Honey… Wake up." He twitched slightly and his eyes opened.

"Sebby?" I smiled, wincing slightly when he moved his hands that were still protruding their claws into me. He finally noticed and he yelped, taking them out and jumping off the bed.

"I'm so sorry Sebby! I keep telling you that I should just sleep in another bed!" I sat the rest of the way up.

"Ciel it's fine, It doesn't even hurt." I lied, looking at him and trying to smile. He frowned and walked back towards me slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He lowered his head slightly and got back on to the bed and pulled his legs up against himself. He looked up at me and I realized that he was crying.

"Please don't lie to me Sebastian, I don't want to hurt you. You have no idea how much you mean to me." He sobbed out and I shook my head, pulling him against me.

"Ciel it's alright, please calm down." He continued to sob against me, his face buried against my neck. I ran my hands through his hair and down his back as he continued to to cry. About five minutes later he was finally calm. I kissed his head and held him tighter.

"Are you okay now?" He nodded against me.

"Are you sure?" He nodded again and I pulled him away slightly to kiss his red tear streaked cheek. Sniffling, he wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so emotional…" He smiled slightly.

"Trust me Ciel, I don't mind one bit. You've been through a lot of stress and it's good to let it out once in awhile." He nodded thoughtfully. Then looked down at my ripped and slightly bloody shirt, one of my favorite shirts actually, it was made out of a tough yet soft and comfortable material that I'd hoped he wouldn't scratch through.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, lifting my shirt up slightly to peek at my wounds. They had already healed but I pulled my shirt down before he could see the slight scarring that had been left from some of the more nasty nightmares. He pouted and I chuckled.

"Ciel stop it." He pouted even more then he sat up straighter and a smile came to his face.

"Sebastian! What's for breakfast." _Oh yes, breakfast. Remember Sebastian, you're still his butler._ I quickly stood up and changed my shirt sneakily, trying to hide the scars from Ciel and threw the ruined shirt into the small black trashcan by the dresser that I'd but there when the dreams had originally started… Eventually we'd need to talk about the dreams but for now he seemed to avoid telling me about them. Once I'd put on my tailcoat and appropriate pants I turned around to see Ciel sitting there staring at me, a deep tint to his usually pale white cheeks. When he noticed me looking back at him he blushed even more and dove into the sheets.

"Damn you stupid butler! Must you change RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!" He yelled, emphasizing the last few words. I took a deep breath. _Still the same old Ciel._

"Well if it makes you so uncomfortable Young Master then I will avoid doing so in the future." His head popped out of the sheets, a slight blush still on his cheeks as he glared at me.

"Just go make me some damn food, I'm starving over here." I nodded and he went back under the sheets after I left.

~Ciel's P.O.V.~

 _That damn butler probably changed in front of me on purpose! I'm positive he did just to get a reaction out of me! How childish of him. He's so darn frustrating. He didn't even warn me first he just got up and… And…_ I felt my face begin to warm up again and I shoved my face in the pillow angrily.

"God damn that stupid butler." I murmured against the pillow, pulling the blankets tighter around me. What seemed like an hour later (But was only about five minutes) Sebastian came back in, wheeling a cart full of scones and tea. But being how embarrassed I was I continued to keep myself protected in my little shelter of pillows and blankets.

"Young Master you must eat, I wouldn't want you to starve. Plus these scones and strawberry cake I made are sweet… And both the scones and cake tart have cream on them…" I cursed him silently and poked my head out of the covers again to meet the beautiful sight of scones covered in strawberries and cream. I took in a deep breath and instantly smelt the Earl Grey tea which also seemed to included a hint of strawberry. Drool began to pool in my mouth and I crawled towards the little tray as he set it on the table beside my bed. There were six slightly pink scones that were topped with strawberries and whipped cream, the tart cake was decoratively covered in strawberries and a little cream spot in the middle and along the edges. After quickly fixing my slightly rumpled night shirt, I slowly slid off the bed and padded over to the small chair and sat down. My stomach rumbled and I happily began to scarf down the scones. After I finished there was two scones left and less than half of the cake tart. I leaned back against the chair, my hand on my stomach. I looked over to Sebastian as he bowed.

"Sebastian, I would like to take a walk in the garden this morning t-"

"Excuse me for interrupting you young master but you actually have piles of paperwork that you've been putting off all week and now that you're back it's quite a large amount of things you have to sign and look through." I groaned and hit my head against the table.

"Couldn't you like… Forge my signature or something? I really don't want to do paperwork."

"Young Master, me forging your signature would be quite a bad idea. Plus, you need to learn to take responsibility of your paperwork or you'll never get anything done." I groaned again and got up.

"Fine, but you need to dress me." Sebastian nodded and took of my nightshirt then began to dress me.

After I was dressed Sebastian left to begin lunch and I traveled to my office. I opened the door and closed it behind me before looking in front of me. My eyes widened. The whole room was practically covered in piles of paper. The only thing that seemed to be empty was my oak desk and a little pathway to my chair. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and began making my way to the chair and sat down to start my work.

About two hours later I was only about halfway through my work when there was a knock on the door and an excited squeal as Elizabeth burst through the door.

"CIEEELLLLL!" She began running towards me before she realized there were papers in front of her… And then there weren't papers in front of her but now spread throughout the room.

"Sebastian! You could have prevented that!" Once the papers finally settled I was greeted to the sight of a shocked Elizabeth standing in front of my desk and Sebastian standing in the doorway, red from trying to hold back his laughter.

"My goodness Ciel you have cat ears!"

"S-sorry Young Master, I did warn her before she came in and I thought she'd try to be percaustious instead of running right in." He said and threw a pointed look at her.

"He has cat ears!" Elizabeth continued yelling as she ran over to my side of the desk, stepping on the papers that had fallen while she was at it. She was about to touch one of my ears when Sebastian rushed over and grabbed her hand gently.

"Lady Elizabeth, forgive me but the ears are quite sensitive."

"You mean they're real?!" She asked quite loudly, making my cover my ears.

"Yes Lady Elizabeth, they are real, and quite sensitive so I would please ask that you refrain from yelling." I Sebastian say and I uncovered my ears.

"But I've… I've never seen anything like this before."

"Yes it's quite rare actually."

"Is that why you've been gone for so long? Because you were embarrassed?" I looked at Sebastian doubtfully and he just shrugged.

"Yeah Lizzy… That's why I've been gone so long."

"Lady Elizabeth maybe you should calm down a bit, he's been very stressed out."

"Yes and you did kind of wreck my whole office."

"Even after I warned her multiple times that she should slow down." Sebastian added.

"Oh you can never expect me to actually listen to that kind of stuff Sebastian, I can't help but be excited after how long it's been since I've seen Ciel." She pointed out, looking over her shoulder to him.

"I do understand that," Sebastian said. "It has been quite awhile."

"Exactly! See Ciel? Sebastian agrees with me! He's so nice, why can't you be less grumpy" She whined.

"I'm not grumpy!" I said defensively. "I've just been working all morning and I really don't enjoy it naturally."

"Right! So that means that maybe you should take a break. We could have a snack, walk in the garden. Then you can get back to work" I sighed and shook my head.

"Lizzy I-"

"No. Absolutely no excuses mister. We are going to take a break and go to the garden and have a snack _then_ you can go back to your paperwork." My stomach grumbled when I heard her mention having a snack.

"Well some food does sound pretty good right about now…"

"So it's decided, we're going to take a break." I cursed my hungry stomach and stood up.

"Sebastian? Would you clean up this place for me?" Sebastian nodded in response.

"But do it _after_ you make Lizzy and I a snack." I said heading towards the door, Elizabeth trailing behind me

"Yes Master." Sebastian responded and stepped out of the way as I stepped through the doorway and on the way to the garden.

Two hours later after Elizabeth left I was trugging up the stairs mumbling to myself and cursing on each step that I took. When I finally got up to my office I opened the door and shut it roughly then went to my chair and sat down, slightly happy that Sebastian had at least cleaned up the place slightly while me and Elizabeth were out.

"How in the world could one girl take so much out of me just my talking?" I grumbled angrily.

"Oh my goodness, and when we _walked_! I never thought I could be so sore." I looked around at my room full of paperwork and my head hit the oak desktop as I screamed in frustration. Moments later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said, keeping my face against the desk. I heard the door open and close and a pause then Sebastian's voice broke the silence.

"Young Master, forgive me but I heard you scream and I just wanted to clarify that you're okay." I looked up at him angrily.  
"Yes I'm fine. Can you leave now so I can finish this damn paperwork?" Sebastian frowned and shook his head.

"I think you should be done for today, it seems all this stress is making you increasingly grumpy." I threw a glare at him.

"Thanks Sebby." He shook his head and walked towards me and picked me out of my chair. I frowned and struggled around.

"Sebastian would you let me down you darn butler." Instead of letting me down he just held me tighter and began carrying me to my room.

"Sebastian damn it! Just put me down."

"I'm sorry young master, but I'm just helping." He said and walked into my room and threw me down on the bed. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"S-Sebastian?" He slowly crawled up on top of me, kissing my neck. I felt my face heat up and smirked.

"Please Master… Just relax."

 **Author's Note: OMG GUYS I FINALLY MADE A SEQUEL. AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?! *Makes puppy dog eyes* Please be happy *Sniffles* Pllleeeaassseeee! Notice me Senpai Babes ;-; Please if you would just tell me how much you love me that would really make my day ;-; (And maybe even help me post faster just because I love you!) I hope you like the sequel so far... If not I'll just crawl up in a corner and die if you want… FIRST REVIEWER I WILL LOVE FOREVER!**


End file.
